1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of surgical implements in general and in particular to a catheter stripping device for removing fibrin sheath.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,643,281; 5,800,444; 5,261,887; 5,779,716 and 5,322,513; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse catheter stripping arrangements for removing fibrin sheaths from the exterior of the catheter.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical catheter stripping apparatus that employs an extension guide element that will allow a surgeon to direct the stripping catheter safely into position while protecting the vascular system from injury during the medical procedure.
Unfortunately, while the prior art constructions recognize the problem of fibrin sheath build-up on indwelling access catheters, they have failed to address the trauma that is inflicted on the patient""s vascular system through use of wire snare arrangements employed on their individual stripping catheters.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved catheter stripping apparatus that not only quickly and easily strips a fibrin sheath from an indwelling access catheter, but also takes pains to protect the patient""s vascular system during the stripping process; and, the provision of such an arrangement is the stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the catheter stripping apparatus that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a stripping catheter housing unit, a wire noose unit at least partially contained within the stripping catheter housing unit and a retractor unit for controlling the position and deployment of the wire noose unit both with respect to the stripping catheter housing unit as well as the exterior surface of the indwelling access catheter.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, the stripping catheter housing unit including an elongated hollow tubular housing member having a rearwardly curved distal end that is dimensioned to be slidably received within an indwelling access catheter residing in a patient""s vascular system wherein the rearwardly curved distal end of the housing member defines an elongated narrow slot that is adapted to captively engage the outlet end of the access catheter.
In addition, the distal end of the housing member is further provided with a downwardly depending soft pliable guide tip element that will facilitate the manipulation of the distal end of the housing member within the patient""s vascular system in that the guide tip element will be the first portion of the housing member that encounters any resistance from contact with the walls of the patent""s vascular system as the guide tip element exits from the outlet end of the access catheter.
Furthermore, the wire noose element includes an elongated strand of wire slidably disposed within the hollow tubular housing member and having a distal end provided with a wire noose element that surrounds the rearwardly curved distal end of the housing member and proximal end operatively associated with the retractor unit for extending and expanding as well as retracting and contracting the wire noose element and associated noose opening to accomplish the stripping of a fibrin sheath from the exterior surface of the access catheter.